Research will be conducted to determine whether postexperimental debriefing ("dehoaxing" and "desensitizing") is effective in relieving the stress subjects experience during, and possibly after, participating in a "Milgram-type" experiment. (Note: the Milgram-type experiment was selected because it is a very stressful experiment and because it is the type most frequently referred to in discussion of potentially dangerous experiments.) Three groups will be employed: (a) Low Stress, Immediate Debrief; (b) High Stress, Immediate Debrief; (c) High Stress, Delayed Debrief. Subjects will participate in a Milgram-type experiment which either will or will not be stressful (i.e., subjects either will or will not be led to believe that they are hurting another subject) and then they will either be debriefed immediately or be debriefed after a wait period. The effectiveness of the debriefing procedure will be assessed with physiological measures of arousal, self-reports of anxiety, and in terms of subjects' perceptions of the experiment. This research is important because of the current public and professional concern over the welfare of subjects and because of the pending federal regulations which are being drawn up to protect subjects.